Bubbler MX-01
The Bubbler MX-01 (previously named Offender Mk III and Frosty MX in the game's demos) is a foe and a summon in . (insert typical locations) It is a member of the Defenders enemy group. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 5x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Machine Guns |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 200/18 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Bomb |Element%2 = 50% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Instead of targeting completely randomly, after each hit there's a 25% chance to swap to a different target. |Attack3 = Gale |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 200/5 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Wind |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Big Blast |Target4 = All |Power4 = 65 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Bomb |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Freezing Blast |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 80 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 5x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Bind |Target6 = All |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 50% |Acc6 = 150% |Attack7 = Flare |Target7 = All |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 80% |StatusStrength7 = 50% |Acc7 = 150% }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Machine Guns (1/5), Gale (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Accuracy debuff → Big Blast (3/20); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Freezing Blast (9/20); *** Otherwise → Bind (3/20), Freezing Blast (6/20); ** Otherwise → Big Blast (3/20); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Flare (6/20), Freezing Blast (3/20); *** Otherwise → Flare (3/20), Bind (3/20), Freezing Blast (3/20). * Otherwise → Spew Water (1/5), Machine Guns (1/5), Gale (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Accuracy debuff → Big Blast (1/10); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Freezing Blast (3/10); *** Otherwise → Bind (1/10), Freezing Blast (2/10); ** Otherwise → Big Blast (1/10); *** If a randomly selected player has an Evade debuff → Flare (2/10), Freezing Blast (1/10); *** Otherwise → Flare (1/10), Bind (1/10), Freezing Blast (1/10). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Accuracy debuff; *** If a randomly selected player has at least a -10% Evade debuff → Freezing Blast; *** Otherwise → Bind; ** Otherwise → Flare. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes